


To Part and Live

by mearcats



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Ficlet, Grief/Mourning, a hint of Peggysous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mearcats/pseuds/mearcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I was watching Agent Carter, and I loved the Rose and Anna Jarvis bit. Then my brain took an uncharacteristic turn for the angsty and whispered, “What if you write a fic where Rose is comforting Anna after Jarvis passes away?” So that’s what this is. I’m sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Part and Live

_October 19, 1993_

The sky was uncharacteristically grey for LA. Rose feared rain, though the gloominess was certainly fitting for the occasion. Nodding at Peggy and Daniel as they walked past the coffin being lowered into the ground, she wrapped an arm around the black-clad Anna Jarvis. The taller woman had been so stiff, so stoic, but now she melted into Rose’s embrace. Rose felt the moisture of her friend’s tears. She rubbed a soothing hand across her back and pulled her closer.

Young Tony came over, his devastation breaking Rose’s heart. She extended a hand to him, and he came over and hugged both her and Anna. Sobs wracked his thin body, and there was no sign of his trademark smirk present now.

—

Later, after the crowd had gone, only the three of them remained. They were sitting in the stiff-backed chairs now, Anna and Tony on either side of Rose, both their heads resting on her shoulders. She sighed, and Anna turned to her.

“Can we go back now?” Her voice broke. “Maybe to play hangman?”

“Of course, dear.” Guiding the two toward the car, Rose took one last look back at the grave stone.

_Edwin Jarvis_

_Beloved friend, husband, and father_


End file.
